The Undead Apokelypse
by PeePeeParty
Summary: What if Red couldn't beat Blue and become Kanto's Pokemon Champion? What if a sudden disease outbreak caused people to suddenly turn into flesh eating Zombies? A Pokemon Undead Adventure.


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I don't have any experience, so yeah. But regardless, I hope you enjoy this story and tell me if I should keep going. Thanks :)**

**[Background] Red loses to Blue and fails to become the Champion. He is the center of the story, and is clueless of what is happening in Saffron City. He suffering from a depression because he couldn't beat Blue.**

**- Pallet Town -**

Red awoke with the same dismal frown. It has been like this for a week now, ever since he lost. To him. His rival, who had stripped him of all of his dreams and ambition. He sullenly glanced outside of his window, which painted a beautiful landscape of nature, Route 1. The scene formed a rare curve on the gloomy trainer's face, it was subtle, but still a smile nonetheless.

_Heh. At least there isn't anyone except a few neighbors to bother me. _Red thought to himself.

He currently resided in the minuscule town of Pallet. An isolated haven, cut off from the rest of Kanto and its bothersome trainers. This is where he had started his journey, this is the place he called his home. And right now, there isn't a place he would rather be.

**- Saffron City -**

There were many places Gold would rather be at the moment. Riding on his Dragonite, Gold couldn't believe the sight that was unfolding before him. Crowds running around in panic. Men, women, and children fleeing for their lives with expressions of pure distraught and terror. What were they running from? Only a massive horde of undead with a desperate need to satisfy their hunger.

"I foresaw this in my dream, I'm sorry I had to call you, Gold, but I expected something to go down." said the voice behind him.

Riding with him, was none other than Sabrina, leader of Saffron City's Gym, a powerful psychic type trainer. She had called for the assistance of the Johto Champion due to a vision of a plague that she had dreamt, thought it might now be too late.

"This is worse than I thought, it was good you called me." Gold replied, with a hint of uncertainty behind his words. The feeling dread struck him as he watched an innocent woman get devoured mercilessly into bits by undead, until her features became unrecognizable.

**- Pallet Town -**

Red stepped outside of his home, where he was welcomed by a wide green field. He became overwhelmed with a nostalgic sensation, memories of his youthful days spent playing on the field flashing in his mind. He reached his eager hand deep in his pocket and took out his Pokeballs.

_It isn't fair for my Pokemon to be kept in their Pokeballs_

He continued to release his friends from their capsules. If there is one thing Blue didn't take, it was his love and compassion for his Pokemon. There they were, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Snorlax, Lapras, and his beloved Pikachu, his precious partners that have accompanied him throughout his entire journey.

"How are all of you?" asked Red, deciding to temporarily mask his depression for the sake of his team.

They all responded with noises that seem impossible to comprehend, but through the language of friendship, Red understood that they were happy to see him.

_They all look so happy, so full of life. Even despite losing to Blue._

Red then realized that he had taken every step of his quest to become the greatest with these Pokemon. That they were willing to walk through fire for him, to help him reach his utmost desires. They endured the harshest training. The hottest days on Cinnabar, and the coldest nights on the Seafoam Islands. They always did their best for him. For Him. It was only when he battled Blue that their best wasn't enough by a sliver. They had become his family.

_I can't believe I was that selfish, I should have kept going, I shouldn't have faltered. I must not disappoint my Pokemon, my family._

Red took a deep glance at each of his Pokemon. Each of their eyes, except Snorlax of course, burned with a fiery determination that seemed to ask him, "Red the Champion, how bad do you want it?" He made a slight smirk as he headed towards Mt. Silver.


End file.
